Glee: The Facebook Story
by norskfanfic
Summary: This is what i want it to look like on glee Facebook! Pleas RxR :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is something i have wanted to do for a WERY long time now, and i finally got to do it! So I LOOOVE facebook, and glee! So I mixed and viola! BUT I do NOT own Glee OR Facebook, because if I did, Rachel and Finn would be married by now…  
>I hope you guys like it!<strong>

_**GLEE: The facebook story.**_

**Football FinnHH: **That girl, I can't believe, that girl, she's killing me, crazy, sexy, cool, baby your that girl!

**(Q the prom Queen and 12 others like this)**

**Comments:  
>Q The prom Queen: <strong>OMG Finn! Ily 3!

**Santana fucking Lopez: **wow, you are so stupid Q. Even I know that this is about Rachel -.-''

**Q The prom Queen: **Shut up Lopez! She's 1) NOT sexy, 2) NOT cool and 3) She's with someone else!

**(Karofsky and 10 other like this)**

**Football FinnHH: **WHAT? She's dating someone? When? Or more importantly who!

**(Santana fucking Lopez, Puckster, and 5 other like this)**

**Q The prom Queen: **WHY do you care! She's not with you anymore…

**(Rachel star Berry* likes this)**

**Football FinnHH changed his status from ''in a relationship'' to ''Single''  
>(Santana fucking Lopez and 75 others like this)<strong>

**Q The prom Queen changed her status from ''in a relationship'' to ''Single''**

**Comments:  
>Santana fucking Lopez: <strong>You got it coming bitch…**  
>(Diva Cedes and 50 others like this)<strong>

**Q the prom Queen: **Oh, go fuck yourselves!

**Rachel star Berry*: **I cannot believe that just happened!  
><strong>(Sam Bieber, Puckster and 20 others like this)<strong>

**Comments:  
>Fashion DivaKurt: <strong>What? What happen! CALL ME! Like… NOW!  
><strong>(Rachel star Berry* likes this)<strong>

**Fashion DivaKurt to Rachel star Berry*: **Oh my GaGa! That is like crazy romantic! I am so proud of him!  
><strong>(Britt Britt, Santana fucking Lopez, Football FinnHH and 10 others like this)<strong>

**Comments:  
>Rachel star Berry*:<strong> I know right! That's why I took him back! Ily Finnie 3

**Football FinnHH: **Ily 2 Rach 333! I always have, always will 333

**Santana fucking Lopez: **GET A ROOM!

**Rachel star Barry*: **We already got one…

**(Football FinnHH, Sam Bieber and 300 other like this)**

**Blaine Potter Anderson to Fashion DivaKurt: **What did Finn do?  
><strong>Comments:<strong>

**Fashion DivaKurt: Well**, you know that awesome NLT song That Girl?

**Blaine Potter Anderson: **Yeah -.-' I was the one that showed it you guys…

**Fashion Diva Kurt: **Yes well, apparently in Glee, Finn walked in on Rachel and Sam making out… EWWW… Anyway, Finn started to cry and ran out, but during lunch he walk at her table and started to sing it! And suddenly Puck, Artie and Mike backed him up and at the end of the song he kissed her! FINCHEL! Sam was mad but he's now hooking up with Cedes so…

**(Blaine Potter Anderson and Rachel star Berry* like this)**

**That's it for now… I hope you like it, I don't know if I should keep going on this story, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: The unfaithful one

AN) HEY PEOPLE! IT'S BEEN A WILE I HAVE BEEN SUPER DISTRACTED WHIT FINALES AND SCHOOL STUFF BUT I WILL NOT BORE YOU ;)  
>SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER3<p>

btw, I do not own ANYTHING :(( I wish I did …

**Chapter 2 : The ****unfaithful one**

**FottballFinn HH **changed his status from ''In a relationship'' to ''Singel''

**Comments: **  
><strong><br>****Fashion Diva Kurt**** : **That did not last long? What in the world of gaga happened?****

**Rachel ''I hate you'' berry*: **I'll tell you what happened ! I was super happy that we were together again, but when I got to the choir room to day, I find Finn and that new chick making out! YOU BASTERD!  
><strong><br>Fashion Diva Kurt: **WHAT! Finn! WHAT THE HELL! Rachel I loooove your name, btw!**  
><strong>**  
>FottballFinn HH: <strong>we were not making out, she was… removing something from my lipp and just happened to do it with her Tung…

**Fashion Diva Kurt: **Finn, you idiot!  
><strong>(Rachel ''I hate you'' Berry, Santana fucking Lopez and 20 other like this)<strong>

**Rachel ''I hate you'' Berry **changed her status from** ''In a relationship'' **to** ''single''**

**Comments **

**Puckster: **Is there a dislike button here? : ( Sorry, Berry…

**Rachel ''I hate you'' Berry: **It's Ok, it's he that's going to be sorry…**  
>(Fashion Diva Kurt and 10 other like this)<strong>

**Diva Cedes: **What are you planning Berry? I want in!

**Rachel ''I hate you'' Berry: You'll see ;) **

**Diva Cedes just uploaded a new video '' Break up song revenge''**

**Comments**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: **OMG! Is that… Rachel?

**Diva Cedes: **Yeah, that my friend is Rachel Barbara Berry kicking ass in that song!

**Puckster: **And all I can say is… HOT!**  
>(Mike chang-chang and 30 other like this)<strong>

**Blaine Potter Anderson: Ok**, Kurt you know I love you, but I would turn straight for that!**  
>(Fashion Diva Kurt, Santana Fucking Lopez and 140 other like this)<strong>

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'': **The type of guy who doesn't she what he has until she leaves! That is my new favorite song!

**Sam Bieber: so**… You want to go out with me now, and NOT leave me for that ass?

**Puckster: **Back of Bieber! It's my turn now! What do you say Berry, that you and me take it for another spin? *^

**Rachel '' I'm BAD ASS'': **Sorry boys… I'm not going to give in that easey ;) You got to work to get me 3

**Sam Bieber: **Oh, It's on Puckerman!

**Puckster: **Bring it!

**AN)  
>AND THAT THAT CHAPTER ;) Hope you liked it ;)<br>The song Rachel sang in the video was Potential break up song by Aly and Aj ;)  
>Until next time!<br>LOVE you 333**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey people!  
>I just want to say that I'm sorry for not posting! I just don't got any inspiration! I need ides! Please help me! Tell me what you would like! Sorry, I'm depressed… I saw harry Potter last night and I just can't go on… I feel empty now that it's over and I have nothing to live for…<br>Do you know that feeling? I hope not, because it sucks!  
>If you guys want see some pictures go on facebook and like the site Glee with a little Potter ^^ You can see pictures from the parade and how people dressed!<br>So PM me of what you guys would want to read!**


	4. Chapter 4: The sides

**A/N Hey guys! U got my muse back! I am going to try my best to make something you would like!  
>This next chapter we are going to see a lot of people taking sides, of who Rachel should choose!<br>I have talked to Mr. Mark Salling himself, and he is really sweet, so I want to see that side of Mark in Puck! Let's make it a little more real!**

**Is STILL don't own anything -.-''**

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'' : Is going to rock out in Glee today! I have a good feeling!**

**(Fashion Diva Kurt and 20 other like this)**

**Comments:  
>Santana Fucking Lopez: I'll pick you up B! Be there in 20!<strong>

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'': Key San, see you soon!**

**Diva Cedes: Does this have anything to do with the fact that you know you have two hot guys chasing you? :D**

**(10 people like this)**

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'' I have no idée what you are talking about Cedes ;)**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: Off course you don't! I'll be waiting report back! If Finn dose anything stupid! TELL ME, I'll just tell Carole : P**

**FottballFinn HH: DUDE! What the hell! WHY would you tell mom anything! If you do, I'll tell Burt about you sneaking out to meet Blaine on the weekends!**

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'': DUDE! WHAT the hell are you doing on my status? -.-'**

**(134 people like this)**

**FottballFinn HH: I… Ehhh… I… ****Was just leaving…**

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASSS'': Yeah, you got that right, piss off you jack ass -.-''**

**Santana Fucking Lopez: B's got herself a pair of balls!**

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'': Just get your butt over here San!**

**Fashion Diva Kurt-Diva Cedes: Repost! Has anything happened? What have the guys done so far to make Rachel like them?**

**(Diva Cedes likes this)**

**Comments:**

**Diva Cedes: Nothing so far… We are in 3 period and nothing has happened, but you can see they are up to something! I just know something is going to happened soon, I'll tell you late, Lunch time!**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: Ok, Really… They have done NOTHING? They seemed so sure of them self's on fb the other day, I thought the minute she walked in the doors they would attack her or something!**

**Santana Fucking Lopez: Maybe they just don't have the balls to take on Berry… I'm a bad ass, and even I am a little scared to go against her now…**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: Ok, good point… Well report back! GO PUCKELBERRY!**

**Diva Cedes: ?Are you on puck's side?**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: Yeah I am… Wait your not? Don't tell me you're on Sam's side? Girl that's just tragic… Sam aint good for her…**

**Santana Fucking Lopez: I have to agree with lady face on this one ''No offense Kurt'' But trout mouth won't be good for berry… Puck's got the badassnes to keep up with her…**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: None taken… **

**Mike Change-Change: I have to agree with Cedes on this one… Sam's nice, and doesn't cheat, and we all know Puck won't last long if Berry doesn't give it up… **

**Artie the smarty: No he won't! Rachel will have his balls in her back pocket!**

**Britt Britt: OMG! Rach has pucks balls in her back pocket? We need to give them back!**

**Santana Fucking Lopez: The geek's got a point… She's not dating Finn and she has he's balls… Did you see her status? And no Britt, B doesn't have puck's balls…**

**Artie the smarty: Hey! I have a name you know! But yeah… I saw it, what happened to her? When did she get all hot and bad ass?**

**Britt Britt: Oh, that's good, because whit all the hot making out they are doing in the closet I think he is going to need them… Artie? Do you know where my backpack went? I can't find it?**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: WHAT! Britt! Who is making out in the closet? When! Someone!**

**Britt Britt: Why are you yelling? And Puck and Rachel, who else?**

**Diva Cedes: Oh no she didn't I need to smack some senses into that girl! Britt in which closet?**

**Mike Change-Change: I'm coming with you! Where are u Cedes?**

**Diva Cedes: I'm at the choir room ;) Hurry!**

**Santana Fucking Lopez: Oh no you're not! I am not letting you ruin Puckelberry! **

**Britt Britt: Where else? In the janitor's closet next to the exit… That's where San and I always make out…**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: What? MERCEDES AMANDA JONES! If you so much as walk in that door to the janitors closet I WILL CUT YOU!**

**Artie the smarty: WHAT! You and Santana make out? Can I watch?**

**(Mike Change-Change likes this)**

**Santana Fucking Lopez: Hell no! Britt is just joking! Right Britt? -.-**

**Diva Cedes: Whatever I don't care! Mike! Get over here! Right now!**

**Mike Change-Change: I'm there in 2!**

**Santana Fucking Lopez: I am warning you Jones, you so much as open that door and I will help lady face cut you!**

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'': What the hell are you guys talking about! OMG! Britt it was you who walking in on us! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM!**

**Britt Britt: yeah it was me :D Was it a secret? SORRY : (**

**Puckster: Take it easy Berry, we have to tell them anyway that we are together so…**

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'': Oh, we are not together! That was just a really HOT make out session… I'm not cheap like that ;)**

**Sam Bieber: BURN puckermann! So Berry, got planes tonight? What you, me and Dinner at 8? :3**

**Rachel ''I'm BAD ASS'': Deal, I'll be ready ;) But I have to get to class, talk later!**

**Sam Bieber: You got that right!**

**Diva Cedes: YES! You go Sam! Tip, bring her lilies! She loves them!**

**Mike Change-Change: And she's a vegan so don't go to breadsticks! It's time you take out the secret weapon! And you know it!**

**Sam Bieber: Ok, thanks for the tip Cedes… Mike, I don't know. Do I really?**

**Mike Change-Change: YES! That will win her over! She loves that type of stuff, all girls do!**

**Sam Bieber: Fine -.-**

**Puckster: At least I got to make out with her, Bieber… You didn't get squat! **

**Diva Cedes: That's where you are wrong Puckermann! He got a date, where he can kiss and make out with her all he wants'! So suck it!**

**Fashion Diva Kurt: I'll help you on your way Noah… I got just the thing you need! But later guys, Blaine is calling me!**

**A/N Well that's that chapter ;) I hope you liked it! I was actually liked this chapter! Ok, people please tell me what you think! If I get 10 reviews in by 2 days I'll make a new chapter by next week! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5: The date and the day after!

**A/N Hey guys! I got so much to do this week! I'm going to the Bieber parade, and school starts next week so I have to get ready! But I will try to update! And I would like to thank everyone that was so nice to review and put my story to their favorite or author's favorite!  
>But I ask all of you who read my story or don't review, all I'm saying is that the story comes out faster with the more reviews I get ;) But I won't keep you from the story! So happy reading! And I don't own shit!<strong>

**Sam Bieber: **Getting everything ready for my date with the Ahh-mazing** Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS' **!I hope this goes right!

**Comments:**

**Mike Change-Change**: Did you use my advice?

**Sam Bieber: **Yeah I did… And if I shrew it up because of this, I will personally kill you!

**Diva Cedes: **What are you guys talking about? Is it about that secret weapon? Because I want to know what that is!

**Sam Bieber**: Sorry Cedes. If we tell you, it wouldn't be a secret would it? ;)

**(Mike Change-Change like this)**

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': This better **be good Sam, because I'm not all for giving 2 chances ;)

**Mike Change-Change: **You gave Finn 2 chances! HELL! I have lost count of how many chances you have given him!

**(Diva Cedes and 30 other like this)**

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **You really wanna go there Mike? Because you know I'll just kick your ass, and break your legs so you can NEVER dance again…

**Mike Change-Change: ***Runs to China and hides from Scary Rachel*

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': You **better run you pussy!

**(Santana fucking Lopez and 110 other like this)**

**Sam Bieber: **Hey Rach! I'm coming to pick you up, be there in 5 ;)

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **I'll be ready!

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': I **am speechless! That was the BEST DATE EVER!

**(Sam Bieber, Mike Change-Change and 20 other like this)**

**Comments:**

**Sam Bieber: **I'm glad you had a good time! I hope this won't be the last time though… :D

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **If that's what I can expect of you on dates, you bet your ass there will be more of them! But don't fool yourself into thinking you have won me over, just yet ;) I am going on a date with Puckerman tomorrow so will see!

**Sam Bieber**: WHAT! But I thought you like me and the date seemed to go great? WHEN did you make a date with Puckerman?

**Puckster: Chill **dude! I asked her in class about 30 min after you did trout moth…

**Fashion Diva Kurt: **What did Sam DO Rachel? Because I can't remember when you were so exited after a date in your life before?

**Diva Cedes: **Yeah, what did he do? What is the secret weapon?

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS'**: It was that he can COOK! And I just don't mean Mac and cheese! I mean pasta, lobster and all that shit! It was SO good! I can remember when I last I tasted food THAT good!

**(Mike Change-Change and 120 other like this)**

**Sam Bieber: **Like I said, I hope we can do it again, but when we are exclusive ;)

**Puckerman: **Dream on fogy lips!

**Sam Bieber: **With pleasure!

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **Well, I am going to tell you both… DREAM ON! I am not giving in to anyone of you that easy! I have had enough of that and I want to be treated with respect!

**Quinn Queen Bee: **Wow, this is pathetic, to losers fighting over a bigger loser!

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **You wanna try saying that to my face, Fabray?

**Quinn Queen Bee: **I'm not afraid of you Berry, you're a loser, and will never be anything but a loser!

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **I'm warning you Fabray…

**Quinn Queen Bee: **WoW, I'm SOOO scared.

**Fashion Diva Kurt: **Quinn, I think she's serious… I think you better stop, before it gets ugly..

**Quinn Queen Bee: **It was already ugly because of Berry! I mean, look at her! Her nose takes half a room.

**Artie the smarty: **Don't say they didn't warn you :/

**Santana fucking Lopez: just uploaded a new video 'Queen Bee smack down'**

**(238 like this)**

**Comments:**

**Blaine Potter Anderson: **Holy shit! Is that Rachel! And Quinn!

**Santana fucking Lopez: **You got that right! :D That will learn Quinn not to mess with Rachel!

**Blaine Potter Anderson: **Remind me to NEVER piss her off!

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **I could never hurt you Blaine! She deserved it, you don't… ++ Your Kurt's BF and that goes in your favor ;)

**Azimio Rocks: Shit **Berry! When did you get that hot and bad ass?

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': Since **I found Finn making out with you little sis …

**Azimio Rocks: **WHAT! He did what with Clearis? I'm gonna kick his ass!

**Diva Cedes: **Ohhhh! That just does NOT look good! I swear if it hadn't been for Sue you would have killed her! But the ++ side of it is that you are now Head Cheerio!

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **Yeah I know… And NO, I would not have killed her, just seriously injure :D

**Puckster: **you WHAT now? Oh this just works in my favor! You'll cheer for me in the stands right? **

**Sam Bieber: **Yeah, This is just awesome! You better cheer for me : ))

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': **Puck since you asked so nicely maybe I'll cheer for you other then on the field ;) And I'm going to cheer on you both on the field…

**Puckster: **OMG! I love you berry! Btw, See you later tonight!

**Sam Bieber: **You gonna cheer him on and not me in privacy

**Rachel 'I'm BAD ASS': Yeah**, see you soon Noah! Sam, maybe, will see what happens ;)

**(Sam Bieber like this)**

**A/N So I think I'm going to end it here ;) I hope you guys like the new chapter! Remember, the more review the faster the chapters! :D Love you all, and please tell me what you think of it !**


End file.
